Take me out tonight
by jesslovesnayarivera
Summary: Naya gets an audition for Rent, but she goes to Idina for some guidance for her new Broadway Career. What they don't expect is finding romance out of it. OTP Ship :SHELBTANA. RIVERMENZEL.
1. Chapter 1

**Take me out**

**N/A: So this story is going to bring my OTP, Aside from 'ShelbTana' except now it's the actresses themselves falling in love. Please read, and I hope you enjoy  
GO RIVERMENZEL 3'. Holly fucking shit, I am nuts for them. Hopefully I make the same impact with my two stories.**

Naya Rivera had a lot of things going on for her in the past 4 years.  
From being on Glee, to finishing up about 24 episodes left to shoot for her last season on the show. She was working on her album and well, She was asked to replace someone on Broadway. Someone big. It was for the Broadway musical "Rent".

Naya was asked to play the role of 'Mimi Marquez'. Originally played by Rosario Dawson. Naya was extremely excited to get the part. But, she had to ask one person she knew, one person she worked with and one person known for that play and the most famous Broadway musicals ever: Wicked. Idina Menzel. Naya had worked with her on the set of Glee for 3 years on and off. Actually, the season previews, the one she had just finished, her character teamed up with Idina's. She was her Glee club coach.

She thought this would be fun. She actually, couldn't wait to speak to Idina. When they had worked together she'd caught Idina leering a little too much at her, but who could blame her? Naya could sing, and she tried to dance, which she never failed at and most importantly, she was hot as hell, and she knew it herself.

Naya smirked at the thought of seeing Idina, she was nice, and damn could she fucking sing. On top of that, she found her really attractive. She even thought since Naya and Idina both had been recording albums that they should make a few songs together.

Why couldn't they sing together? They sounded well, they did record one song for Glee..  
'Constant Craving' and she couldn't help the thought that she might be craving herself a lushes Idina Menzel. She smirked to herself as she sat down at her recording studio and picked up the phone. She called Ryan Murphy. He was Naya's boss, and the director of Glee, She asked him if he had Idina's number by any chance.

"Why would you need her number for?" He asked in reply.

"Well, I got a call from one of New York's biggest Broadway Musical directors and  
They want me to cast in "Rent" as Mimi Marquez. I just wanted to see if I could have her number to speak to her. I need some kind of Broadway 'trainer' and I wouldn't know anyone other than Idina who can coach me and help me go in the right direction. On top of all that, I wanted to ask her if she'd like to make a song with me for my album. Our voices go rather good with each other, I figure 'What the fuck' I might as well go for it. She's amazing" She just rambled on too much.

"Okay. I'll give you her number. I'll look for it now and send it through a text, is that fine with you?" Her boss asked.

"That's perfect! Thanks Ryan, have a great after noon." She hung up happily.  
Naya wasn't a lesbian, to be honest she'd been seeing one of Glee's writers, But it was nothing too serious. She did question herself and she said "Love is love, it has no gender, and I'm just a human who happens to fall for other human beings, man, or female." She wasn't picky either, actually, her past boyfriends…Let's just say she could do SO much better.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Naya received a text She didn't know who it was until she opened it.

'Hi Naya, hope I'm not bothering you. Just heard from Mr. Murphy,  
He said you were asked to star in "RENT". That's amazing. J'

Naya smiled and laughed to herself. "Ahhh, Idina you're so cute"  
she caught herself saying that and shook her head.

'Yes! Thanks for contacting me, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to give me a few tips? We could meet up for coffee, My treat!' She replied quickly.

'Sure, I'm free now if it's not too late?' Idina sent a reply rather fast.

Naya heard her phone buzz, She read the text and looked to her watch.

"9:30pm" She said out loud and shrugged.

Replying back 'Not at all, How about the Star Bucks by studio mount?'

'Sure. On my way in ten, just have to put Walker to bed.'

With that Naya got up and walked to her closet. She quickly changed every piece of clothing she was wearing to a new pair of underwear, thong to be exact, and bra.  
She went with a grey V-neck shirt, fitting, especially on her breast and black skinny jeans with a white scarf. It was still cold out in Las Angeles. She walked to the door in a pair of white socks and slipped on her brown boots by the door.

She ran to the kitchen for her purse and grabbed the keys to her Range Rover.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Idina and Naya met up at the star bucks close to the set of Glee where they shot every episode. Naya smiled at Idina.

"Thanks for meeting up, I understand you're a busy woman, mother and wife" Naya seemed to force out the 'wife' part. She hadn't known why she was having such a hard time.

"It's alright, actually, Thank you. I know you probably have work tomorrow early morning. So, I should be thanking you." Idina smiled widely.

Damn she had such a beautiful smile, it seemed to make Naya blush slightly. Idina didn't miss on catching the blush that quickly flushed on Naya's cheeks, It made her giggle and laugh out loud. Not too loud since they were in a public area.

"Nah, I actually have the week off. Um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to my studio, hear me record some new songs for my album coming out?" Naya smiled and carried on "I'd like to work on one with you, if you'd like…I thought we sounded amazing in 'constant craving'." She nodded and paid for their coffee's.

"Thanks Naya" Idina said after Naya refused to let her pay for the two Vanilla Fraps.

Naya, nodded and lead her to a table outside.

"I would really like that Naya, I liked working with you and you're really good at what you do." Idina made it clear Naya Rivera has fucking talent.

"That'll be awesome, I was thinking it could be a ballad or, something up beat.. I know whatever it ends out to be, it'll be far more than amazing." Naya smirked and took a sip from her coffee. She couldn't help but leer at Idina and licked her full lips as she did so.

Idina didn't miss that, she smiled lightly and took a sip of her frap as well.

'So, what song are you going to do for your audition for 'Rent'?" Idina asked.

"Probably 'out tonight' since it's the only Mimi song I know by heart." She nodded and crossed her legs tightly.

"Would you like to see me perform it before I audition it, Maybe, let me know if I have any flaws in the choreography?" Naya asked as she set her coffee down and brought her chair closer to Idina since a few teenagers passed by them loudly and couldn't keep their tone of voice's down.

Idina smiled sweetly as Naya moved next to her. "It's quite loud and chilly out tonight, would you like to go to my car or…" Idina stopped not knowing what to ask next.

"We could go in mine, I didn't park to far and then when you're ready to go home I'll drop you off to your car" Naya said smiling as Idina nodded and got up to make their way into her Range Rover.

* * *

"So how's Walker and Taye?" Naya asked as she looked over to Idina and put the heater on high enough to make them warm but not too high to suffocate them.

"They're both great.. Taye is amazing.. Regardless if we have our ups and downs.. And Walker, he's getting so big in such little time" She smiled to Naya.

"That's great. How about you, you okay? Work stressing you out too much? I heard not only are you making a new album, but you're on tour and working on two other projects, like Broadway again?"

Idina laughed. "Oh, yea, you know how it is, but it's what I love. Stress comes with the job" She sent a wink to Naya.

"Nice." Naya giggled.

"What?" Idina giggled along and flipped her hair to the side.

"That wink. Probably one of the sexiest wink I've ever seen " Naya husked playfully.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself" Idina smirked.

"Thanks." Naya laughed.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"I really had a great time.." Naya said as she came to a stop when she arrived to Idina's car.

"I did too, it was great catching up, I'll see you soon.." Idina sent a smile to Naya.

As Idina made her way out of the car Naya hopped off and ran to Idina's door to help her as she got into he own car.

"Wow, what a gentlewoman" Idina laughed and carried on "I appreciate it, But, you didn't have to risk freezing your ass off for me."

"I.." Naya had struggled getting the words out as she was centimeters away from Idina's face, she stood there not knowing what to do.

Idina was just as confused. Naya was hot, but she had no idea what was happening, she could feel Naya's body heaving up and down as she pressed into Idina as she backed up  
against her car.

Naya and her just looked at each other. "S-sorry" Naya managed to slip out.

"It's okay, thanks.. Again for everything." Idina laughed, her breath hit against Naya's lips, which cause Naya to lick and bite down on it.

Few seconds after Naya leaned in slowly and kissed Idina gently, Idina struggled, she was confused but soon enough, she found herself kissing the hot latina back.

As they pulled away they both seemed to smile.

"Hopefully paparazzi didn't catch a nice photo of that, we'd be screwed" Idina joked which caused Naya to jump back and look around quickly.

"Sorry, I don't know what the hell is up with me, but, my body just told me to do it"

"No need to explain yourself..It's fine, completely understandable." Idina smiled and pecked Naya one last time and got into her vehicle.

"Thank you, goodnight." Idina said as she closed the door and Naya found herself with the most goofiest smile of all time. She nodded and walked quickly into her car, forgetting about the chilly night until she watched Idina's car disappear into the dark night.

Naya got into her truck and drove off home.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Liking the RiverMenzel story so far? Review please.**  
**"The forbidden fruit is the sweetest" and this story will be updated either tomorrow or next week, Have to pack for my vacation! **

**Thank you for reading. & Thank you for even giving my storied a chance J It's well appreciated. OH. And, you may follow me on Twitter, JesslovesManson**  
**I have two role playing accounts… on face book, My main is Santana SannyBoo Lopez, and the other is dedicated for my ShelbTana/RiverMenzel ship, Santana Corcoran Lopez. PLEASE ADD ME J Like to hear from my readers and give me a PM whenever you'd like! Don't be shy and make friends with me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take me out**

**A/N: Just a quick update, it'll be rushed, sorry.**

A week has passed since Naya and Idina had been meeting up together and having some fun.

Last week after their kiss, they met up the day after to go over some of their own music they've been working on for their albums and showed each other what's been made up so far.

Naya loved all of Idina's ballads, she's an amazing singer and as Idina was in the booth recording a song, Naya couldn't seem to maintain her eyes, they were leering all over Idina's body.

Sure, Idina caught her many times, but it actually made her feel good, that even at her age she still has youngsters wanting to get into her pants.

Now this week, things have been heating up between the two.

Idina is invited to Naya's home, to watch a movie and just trying to come up with new songs, but the whole time all they did was flirt and make out with every chance they got.

Also, A little something something happened…

Not a big deal, but then again for a married woman it is.

* * *

The movie ended but all around the house you could hearing moaning. Naya and Idina have been making out for the last fifteen minutes. Not even paying attention to the ending of the movie.

"Mm, God Naya…" Idina moaned into the kiss as they swiped their tongues on each other, playing a game of dominance. Naya, found herself gripping Idina's ass firmly as she was being pushed against the refrigerator in her kitchen.

Naya let herself smirk as Idina moaned and held Naya's hair in her hands, massaging her scalp gently and roughly all at once, feeling herself melt as she felt Naya's mouth sucking on the pulse on her neck, now.

"Baby.. Hold up." Idina said quickly and Naya whined against her.

Idina gave her a little push and ran to her phone, picking it up quickly.

"Taye, is everything okay?"

Naya couldn't hear the other end of the phone but she decided to pour herself a glass on white wine and gulped it down quickly.

She didn't like people cheating on her, but yet, here she is, flirting and making out with a married woman.. She felt horrible.

But, at the same time, she was dying to be in Idina. As she shook her thoughts away, Idina hung up the phone and smiled.

She sat down as Idina walked out of the house to speak to her husband.

* * *

"Sorry about that…Now no more funny business Rivera and lets get back to work" She said with a smirk.

"Work? Ha, You think that was work?" Naya said as she snuck up behind Idina and wrapped her arms around her waist, biting down on her ear lobe softly "Just wait until I get you completely naked…in my bed.. I'll show you work" She husked sexily into her ear.

Idina blushed and felt a sudden urge in her, her body was jolting from being so turned on, she turned around as she wrapped her arms around Naya's neck and jumped on her, wrapping her legs around her waist as well. "I'd love that… but not tonight, just take it slow.."

Idina mumbled as she found Naya sucking nipping and sucking on her bottom lip.

"M'kay" Naya giggled and and flopped them onto the couch.

Naya on her back and Idina in a 'Cow Girl' position, sitting up now on Naya's bucked forward, wanting the proximity between herself and Idina, actually not wanting, her body was feel as if she needed let a moan escape from her lips.

She thrusted back into Naya, feeling her core become wetter as they both dry humping got faster, hotter, and by the time they were to notice what was all going on, They were both topless, no bras.

Idina found herself in a trance as Naya licked and sucked on her plumped nipples.

Naya was feeding not even sixty percent of her needs, this was wanted more, needed more…but, She was listening to Idina and what she'd said, in some sort of way.

Both woman were moaning and grinding and thrusting harder and faster, they were both soaking and both were on the same level, ending up coming all at the same time.

* * *

"Oh, fuck." Idina moaned as Naya collapsed and kissed Idina's collar bone.

"Mhm, that was _ .GOOD_" Naya panted into her ear.

Idina smiled and they shared a long passionate kiss, which led to another round of a grinding session, except the second round was a lot more intense than the first.

They had their pants and shorts off, just thrusting into each others core with their thongs of thought they'd just take that last piece of clothing off and just fuck.

But, Naya wanted to wait as well, not to sound…cheesy, But she wanted their first time..well, Lets just say, she didn't want it to be this way.

As soon as they were done they shared more kisses with wine, put their clothing on and started sampling their music. And making a few lyrics of their own for their song they came up with.

**A/N: I know this was short but it's all I've got. I was in a rush so please forgive my mistakes, tomorrow I'll be updating 'The forbidden fruit is the Sweetest'.Thank you, please review, it means a lot to me, and of course, my otp…RiverMenzel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take me out**

**A/N: Hi I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Not much, but they still count and mean everything to me.  
**

Naya had been in and out of her Studio, Her producer helping her for "My heart", Which is the name of her solo album, Bebe Rehxa.

They were expecting Idina to arrive since Naya invited her to hear some songs from her solo album. As they waited Bebe and Nay were chit-chatting.

"So, Idina Menzel is on her way here?" Bebe chuckled.

"Yea, she's amazing. I like her you know, she's very fun spirited and she's very helpful. She's been in the business long enough, I figured I'd get her to put me on the right track, for both My album and Broadway debut. You're cool too, Just don't want you to think you're no help because you're great at what you do too."

Naya rambled on. Bebe just smiled.

"Thanks, Naya." She giggled and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Your girlfriend is here" Bebe teased her, receiving a small smack on her arm from Naya.

Naya gritted her teeth "She's not my girlfriend" She said sending Bebe playful death glares and got up to open the door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Glad you could make it" She smiled at Idina.

"Oh, my pleasure. I love your voice so I'd like to hear what you've got" Idina smiled and walked in.

Naya introduced Bebe and Idina and then got into the booth to sing one of her Bluesy-Jazz songs.

* * *

Bebe stared lightly at Idina once Naya was close to finishing the song and chuckled.

"Naya's great" Said Bebe lowly.

"Yeah, she's spectacular. Her voice is just so amazing. She also sings with emotion so that's a bonus."  
Idina giggled.

Bebe pressed a button so Naya could hear her from inside the booth "Hey, Naya, What do you say we hear Idina sing us a song?"

Bebe flashed a wink her way.

Naya just glared at her and quickly smiled.

"Yea sure, I'd love to hear one of your 'RENT' songs" Naya said taking her headphones off and walked out into the studio area.

Idina and Naya made long eye contact and smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" Idina asked and stood up.

She'd been wearing tight blue skinny jeans that made her butt look good and a black blouse shortly cut by her cleavage which made her tits pop out.

"Of course, how about 'Take me or leave me'?" Naya asked.

"That involves two people, unless I could do my solo version." Idina chuckled.

God she was cute and Naya was sure enjoying her here with her. If only Bebe stopped looking at them half the time then maybe Naya could get a peck from her. Besides all she could really thinking about was how good Idina looked with all her clothes off.

Naya shook her head to remove all the thoughts and nodded quickly. "Yea, solo version is fine. After this we get a lunch break." Naya smiled.

Idina nodded and walked off into the booth. Yea, she totally knew Naya was checking her ass out when she was walking in. Damn, how right she was.

Naya just let her eyes follow Idina's ass. She walked cutely too, she swung her hips side to side slowly and as soon as the door shut and cut Naya's view off she cursed under her breath.

Bebe laughed. "You sure about that?" She nodded her head towards Idina who was practicing her vocals in the booth before singing into the Mic.

"Sure about what?" Naya grabbed her water bottle and sat down. Crossing her legs and took a few gulps.

"That she's not your girlfriend" Bebe laughed out loud.

Naya threw her water bottle at her once she was done with it. "Oh shut up and let the woman sing" She laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Take me baby...Fuck... or leave me" Idina chuckled, she'd forgot where she had been. She lost track.

Bebe and Naya laughed. They didn't care if she had messed up, she'd done a marvelous job and stood up clapping for her.

Idina walked out laughing and Naya pulled her in for a hug. "That was amazing! By far the best, and the 'fuck' part.. Just fabulous."

The two women giggled together and Bebe smiled. "Lunch time, lets call it a day Naya? We'll meet up sometime tomorrow, I'll call you"

Bebe hugged Naya and said her goodbye's to Idina and her.

"Lovely to have met you, and thank you for letting me sing.." Idina shook her hand and they all walked out and went their separate ways.

Idina and Naya walked to a restaurant across the street for some Mexican food.

"You were amazing." Idina and Naya both said out of nowhere trying to break the silence.  
They stared at each other and giggled.

Idina spoke up "No, really you were great and the songs you've come up with are by far really well written and sung amazingly." She smiled sweetly and walked in the restaurant as Naya held the door open for her.

They sat down quickly and order their food. By the end of their meal the two of them were both fighting, over who gets to pay the tab.

"Seriously, let me pay, I invited you." Naya took the tab and smiled.

Idina grabbed her purse. "Fine but when I invite you somewhere I pay! Two can play that game" She sent Naya and playfully wink.

"Then, I guess I'm going to have make up excuses not to see you" Naya scrunched her nose and giggled.

Idina hot her arm playfully and when they exited the restaurant Idina and Naya walked down the side walk.

Out of nowhere Idina pulled Naya into an ally where no one had been walking by and pushed her roughly against the concrete wall and kissed Naya hungrily as she ran her fingers through her dark long curled locks of hair.

Naya moaned and slipped her tongue into Idina's mouth, they moaned together and Naya's hands found Idina's ass and squeezed her it roughly.

Idina pulled away and smirked. "I'd been dying to do that _all_ day" she whispered against Naya's lips.

Naya bit her lip and looked at her with lustful eyes. Idina shook her head "Not yet." She whimpered and Naya passed her hand in between Idina's legs.

"I'm dying here" Naya said breathlessly and ran circles on Idina's neck lightly.

"I know me too. But I've got to tell you something before we.. do _it_" She looked down.

"Want to go to my place, we can talk there. It's more private, no one will be there, but Lucy." Naya smiled.

"Lucy?" Idina pushed herself off of Naya. "Are you seeing someone else?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Naya chuckled, Idina's jealous side is adorable. "No, it's my new puppy. Lucy Ann Rivera" She let out a wide smile and giggle followed by it.

"Oh" Idina said in relief and chuckled. "Sorry" She'd felt embarrassed.

"Don't be baby, it's okay. I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" Idina replied

"Jealous of _him_" Naya took their fingers and locked them together and looked down.

"Perfect" Naya whispered. Idina smiled and nodded and kissed Naya gently.

"Yes, you are." Receiving and Blush from Naya.

* * *

Naya and Idina were sitting on Naya's couch with Lucy on Idina's lap as she was curled up on Naya's.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naya leaned in and kissed Idina.

The kiss got heated, turning into a hot make out session as Lucy looked towards them and barked lowly.

Naya and Idina laughed and starred down at Lucy. "Shush, I'm getting my sweet lady kisses on" She giggled

and Idina just shook her head playfully at the Latina.

"Well.." Idina pulled out a paper that was folded and a little crumbled. "It's official"

Naya opened the paper and looked at Idina confusedly. She looked down to the paper

and saw it had been her divorce file. It was official, Taye and Idina were no longer married.

She was in shock. "I did this, I caused you two to become separated, I'm sorry.." Naya had been cut off.

"Naya, baby, relax. We'd been going through this for month. That's why I let this happen, there was no point in making you wait if just

a few weeks after I'd be doing exactly what you and I have been doing already."

Idina smiled. She wouldn't cheat, yea, she fooled around with Naya while waiting for the divorce papers to be signed but, She'd be single.

"What about your son? What's going to happen?" Naya asked lowly folding the paper and putting it in Idina's purse.

"We're talking about that, I'll keep Walker for one week and Taye will do the same or Maybe have him every two weeks while he lives with Taye."

Idina pushed a strand of hair behind Naya's ear.

Naya sighed. "Don't you want to have like full custody of him?" She took her glassed off and looked at Idina.

"Of course, but Taye's a good father and how will I take care of him on my own while I'm starting a Broadway show in a few months? I'll be working 18 hours a week." Idina shrugged. "Plus, Taye said I could see him whenever I'd like to. So it wont be that bad."

Naya sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay." She smiled lightly and was pulled in for a kiss. Naya ran her hands in between Idina's legs. For some reason all she wanted to do was just touch her once down there. She'd been waiting for it. But, she pulled away, she didn't want to disrespect Idina.

"No, touch me" Idina moaned into the kiss and placed Naya's hand down on her front.

Naya bit down on Idina's lip making her moan again and cupped her sex, rubbing her thumb over her nub through her jeans.

"I think.. it's time" Naya mumbled into Idina's lips.

Idina just nodded and straddled Naya. Naya just grabbed Idina's ass and picked her up, forgetting about Lucy and closing the door of her room the second they entered.

They collapsed on Naya's bed and quickly started taking each others close off.

"Fuck" Naya moaned feeling her arousal build up in her own jeans and slid them off quickly.

Idina flipped them over and jumped on Naya's stomach gently and started sucking on her chest. Naya had nice tits.

Idina licked and sucked each one equally.

As for Naya, she was taking Idina's thong off and flipping her on her back.

Idina looked at Naya and let a smile take over her face.

"You're so beautiful" Naya whispered as she kissed from her stomach down to Idina's front. She spread her legs open quickly and smelled her arousal.

God she smelled so good. Naya took her tongue and flicked it between Idina's folds, and draping her tongue up and down and back up to her clit.

Licking it slowly, enjoying her taste and savoring it. She tasted good too, Shit Idina was just perfect.

Naya slid her middle finger into Idina's cunt and received a loud moan. She continued to lick and suck on her nub and fingered her hard but slow.

Naya and Idina took their time on each other.

This was the first time they made love. They made sure they absolutely enjoyed every moment of it.

**A/N: Yay, done. Hope you're happy. Review please. Oh by the way Bebe has no idea about them but she's curious as to why these two are working together. As you can see Naya is star struck about Idina in front of her (bebe) && sorry for any errors  
**


End file.
